Opuestos
by Mnem.rg
Summary: Comienza en un tren abarrotado en la India, con un encuentro accidentado entre dos personajes destinados a entenderse. Angustia, pasión y amor. [Subido de nuevo, y con intención de terminarlo].
1. Chapter 1

Una joven de unos veinte años permanecía recostada sobre la pared de cemento del andén de la majestuosa estación Victoria, en Mumbai. Estrujaba un libro ansiosamente con una mano, clavándose el borde inferior en el hueso de la cadera. Resoplaba una y otra vez mientras miraba compulsivamente el reloj de la pantalla del móvil que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón ajustado. Desde su espalda se observaba que era una mujer alta y esbelta, curvilínea, con una cabellera larga de color castaño irisado suelta en gruesos rizos. Vestía casual, con una camiseta holgada que dejaba un hombro al descubierto, unos tejanos y una chaqueta corta, además de unas botas de tacón que no parecían nada prácticas para aquel entorno hostil. Y, en el suelo, junto a sus pies, una bolsa de viaje abarrotada.

—Vamos, cuándo va a aparecer el dichoso tren —masculló desesperada, sofocada por el calor húmedo del monzón que se colaba dentro del edificio decimonónico. La ventilación no funcionaba, y si lo hacía, de poco servía entre en gentío.

Según el panel analógico que pendía del techo, el tren se había demorado media hora por problemas técnicos, o quizá llegaba tarde porque sí, porque ésa era la costumbre en aquel país irremediablemente caótico.

—No me lo puedo creer —continuó al borde del cabreo—. Necesito salir de esta ciudad de una vez.

Afortunadamente, la serpiente metálica se adentró en el andén anunciando su aparición con un sonoro pitido, acompañada por una marabunta de indios trajinando bultos arriba y abajo, descendiendo del tren todavía en marcha y asaltándolo del mismo modo.

—¡Al fin! ¿En este país nada funciona?

De un arrebato cogió la bolsa por el asa grande, se la echó al hombro y se encaró hacia la máquina. Fue a meter la mano en el bolso que pendía del otro hombro, pero entre la bolsa de viaje y el libro, se le estaba complicando la búsqueda del billete. En vez de contemplar la alternativa más evidente y depositar de nuevo su equipaje sobre las baldosas, se encajó el libro bajo la axila y probó a tantear con ambas manos en el interior.

—Eres una estúpida. Media hora de más esperando aquí de pie y ahora te acuerdas del billete. ¡Con la de veces que has mirado el reloj! Maldición.

Removió sus cosas en el interior del bolso hasta conseguir atrapar la cartera. La sacó con una habilidad imposible y la abrió para extraer con un par de dedos el billete de tren que buscaba. Sin embargo, debido la contorsión, el libro resbaló de su sujeción, cayendo de pie con un golpe seco para finalmente desplomarse sobre las tapas duras, perdiendo el punto de libro en el proceso y dejando el texto a la vista. La muchacha gruñó y se atascó inundada en un mar de atenciones: el bolso, el equipaje, la cartera, el billete y el libro, abandonado éste en el suelo sucio y polvoriento. Pataleó un par de veces con irritación y se tensó al oír la última llamada del tren.

—¡Se me escapa!

Con urgencia se llevó el billete a la boca para sostenerlo con los dientes, tiró la cartera dentro del bolso con rabia y pretendió agacharse para recoger el libro, sin suerte, porque el equipaje volvió a jugarle una mala pasada al descolgarse de nuevo, tirando de la chaqueta en el proceso y magullando su piel ya lo suficientemente sensible por el calor. Desmontada por un instante, apretó los párpados y respiró hondo con la intención de calmarse.

—Si mi suerte continúa así, este viaje va a ser un infierno.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara a agacharse, una mano ajena rescató su libro de las baldosas embarradas.

—Disculpa, se te cayó el libro.

Era un hombre caucásico en la treintena, de cabello lacio y desordenado, castaño claro, barba rala de un par de días, ojos azules como dos espejos y facciones marcadas por la incipiente madurez, cuando los rasgos masculinos empiezan a asentarse sin perder aún la lozanía. Había recogido anticipadamente el libro que ella sostenía hacía unos instantes, fijándose en sus tapas envueltas en papel de estraza. Lo limpió con un par de sacudidas con la palma de la mano y se lo tendió.

—Gracias —arrojó fastidiada, sin apenas prestarle atención, y desechó la bolsa de equipaje para recolocarse la chaqueta.

—Si hubieras soltado primero tu equipaje, no se te habría caído el libro —constató él con un gesto de la cabeza acompañado de una inaudible risita, que recogía sobre sí mismo apretando los labios. Parecía divertirse con la escena.

—¿Te diviertes? —lo ojeó de soslayo con indignación mientras se recomponía.

—Desde hace media hora —determinó con una sonrisa de medio lado y señaló con las cejas hacia la pared en la que ella había estado recostada.

Ella torció el cuerpo parcialmente para avistar hacia donde aquel tipo le indicaba y se dio cuenta de que la había estado observando todo el tiempo.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —se rebotó. Se sentía hastiada y no había planeado tener que enfrentarse a las procacidades de ningún gañán, y menos en aquellas circunstancias. Tenía hambre y lo único que pretendía era sentarse de una buena vez, partir de aquel caos.

—Monos en la cara, desde luego que no. Pero tienes un trasero encantador, especialmente alzado por esos tacones interminables. Deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de volver a viajar con eso puesto, y más por un lugar como éste. Parecen un poco impracticables, ¿no crees? —arremetió descarado, sin perder la sonrisa guasona—. Además, aseguraría que te han acarreado problemas con los tipos de por aquí.

—Idiota.

Presionada por la premura del tiempo, irritada por su torpeza y molesta con aquel tipo enredador, recogió sus cosas con premura y se alejó en busca de alguien que le pudiera descifrar en qué lugar del tren le tocaría descansar. El tipo atisbó su alboroto y, colmado de gracia, asió su mochila y enfocó la vista en su billete. Enseguida discernió los números occidentales entre los caracteres de la escritura devanagari: efectivamente, era el vagón de enfrente.

—¡Maldita sea, llego tarde! —la muchacha salió a la carrera generando un ruidoso taconeo por toda la estación que desentonaba por completo entre el montón de saris de colores, vacas mascando pieles de banana y bulliciosos puestecillos de té—. ¡Señor! ¡Espere! —vociferó a un revisor que se sujetaba a la barra de metal de una de las puertas, dos vagones más allá, asomado para avisar a los últimos pasajeros.

Un suspiro antes de ponerse en marcha, logró encaramarse al vagón de un salto.

—Ha tenido suerte, señorita —comentó el revisor en un inglés forzado, casi ininteligible.

—Sí, desde luego —ella respiraba con dificultad: se había quedado sin aire debido a la carrera—. Ese botarate me entretuvo y casi pierdo el tren —farfulló para sí misma—. ¿Puede decirme dónde está esta litera, por favor? —extendió el billete hacia el hombre de la gorra y se dejó guiar.

—Vagón tres, compartimento cinco, litera de la derecha, arriba. Tenga cuidado.

—Gracias —forzó una sonrisa, ya agotada por los escollos del día, y se introdujo con esfuerzo en el vagón contiguo—. Estoy hasta las narices de este muerto, sólo quiero sentarme y descansar —resopló—. No sé dónde demonios está esto ahora.

Miraba las placas de los distintos compartimentos para encontrar el suyo, acalorada y confusa. Tras atravesar dos vagones repletos de pasajeros, al fin halló la dichosa plaquita con el número cinco. Qué alivio. Agarró la maneta exhausta y tiró de la puerta con pesadez, ya algo mareada. Cuando consiguió enfocar al resto de ocupantes, puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lo que faltaba —escupió con aspereza.

El tipo caucásico que hacía unos minutos se hinchaba de la desgracia ajena, se encontraba ahora sentado sobre la litera baja de la derecha, junto a la ventana.

—Buenas, de nuevo. Qué casualidad —sonreió complacido ante la pelea interna que tenía la joven.

—Buenas —devolvió cortante—. Y te lo advierto: no estoy de buen humor, así que borra esa sonrisa de tu cara si no quieres que lo haga yo —amenazó.

La muchacha se adentró con dificultad y se detuvo, derrotada, para sopesar las posibilidades de desechar su enorme bolsa definitivamente. El portaequipajes, que consistía en unas gruesas barras con una reja metálica firme a modo de soporte, estaba en la parte superior de las paredes; por encima del dintel de la puerta, uno, y por encima del de la ventana, el otro. Uno de los dos portaequipajes ya estaba repleto, pese a que sólo había dos pasajeros en el compartimento: aquel idiota de ojos azules y un señor orondo de tez negra, seguramente originario del sur del país.

—Maldición, esto está lleno —suspiró al mirar el de la ventana, enfrente.

—No, en el otro lado hay espacio, junto a mi mochila. Fíjate ahí —interpuso el hombre con seriedad, tendiendo el indice hacia el dintel de la puerta.

La muchacha clavó sus ojos desafiantes en los de él y frunció el ceño con desconfianza. Tras unos segundos, aceptó su propuesta.

—Está bien —aceptó deslizando sus ojos desafiantes—. Veamos.

Tiró el bolso sobre la tarima de la litera baja de la derecha, donde él estaba, y se dispuso a sacarse la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto parte de su hombro. Se reajustó la camiseta, torcida por el peso de las diversas cintas de todo lo que había llevado, y tomó de las asas pequeñas la bolsa para subirla a su regazo. En dos movimientos la alzó por encima de su cabeza en equilibrio, intentando llegar hasta el portaequipajes. Por más que empujaba no llegaba a alcanzar las barras de metal, demasiado altas para ella, como suelen estar en esos trenes viejos y destartalados; tras unos momentos de recurrente pelea, se tambaleó torpemente sobre sus tacones.

—Qué porquería de bolsa; pesa como un muerto —seguía en su lucha particular contra la gravedad.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció el hombre, quien volvía a regocijarse por dentro mientras observaba seducido su vientre desnudo, que quedaba a la altura de sus ojos al hallarse ella con los brazos estirados hacia arriba, llevándose parte de la tela consigo.

—¡No! Puedo... yo... sola —gruñó con rechazo.

—Está bien, está bien. Como quieras.

Su esfuerzo fue en vano porque la bolsa se quedó trabada contra la barra de metal. Le era imposible subirla, por más de puntillas que se pusiera. Rendida, colocó su frente sobre la bolsa y se quedó en aquella posición, con el equipaje en volandas. Era la gota que colmaba un día lluvioso, duro y plomizo, en una ciudad superpoblada y caótica. Definitivamente, nada le salía bien.

Sin embargo, el equipaje súbitamente dejó de pesar y se destrabó. Las manos de aquel hombre portentoso asieron los costados de la bolsa y la impulsaron con facilidad por encima de la reja.

—Ya está —concluyó pegado a su espalda, con la nariz acechando su pelo perfumado, lo que hizo que perdiera la cordura instantáneamente. Aquella muchacha olía a cerezas—. Deberías aprender a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas en vez de refunfuñar tanto —y ser retiró a su rincón, junto a la ventana, sin mirarla.

—Gracias —aceptó con tibieza y recogió sus cosas de la litera donde él se hallaba para dirigirse a la de enfrente, junto al señor orondo—. Y no me digas lo que tengo que hacer — de desplomó con brío en apenas el espacio que le quedaba y zanjó el asunto abocando la vista por la ventana—. Y podía yo sola —añadió contestataria.

—Ya lo veo —ironizó. Se había molestado ligeramente ante su absurda testarudez.

Inmediatamente varias personas más, que parecían ser los familiares del grueso señor que estaba a su lado, entraron en el compartimento. Los dos niños se enfilaron por el par de diminutos peldaños a modo de escalera y se echaron sobre la litera de arriba, con los pies colgando del borde. La señora del sari se acopló junto a su marido, apretujándose la sudorosa pareja contra ella. Al otro lado, el hombre de ojos azules estaba solo. Observó a la muchacha de cabello largo apretujarse contra la ventana, angustiada por la falta de espacio. Ella se reclinó e intentaba recostarse sobre su brazo apoyando el codo contra el marco de la ventana; pero la humedad se colaba por las juntas y el cristal resbalaba. UN par de intentos más sin resolución. Cambio de postura. Nada.

El hombre le echaba tentativas miradas de reojo: quería decirle algo, invitarla a compartir su espacio y hacerle saber que no mordía; pero decidió que las cosas caían por su propio peso.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Deja de mirarme así —se levantó de un impulso, cogió el libro que tenía sobre la mesilla común al pie de la ventana y se echó sobre la litera de la derecha, al lado de él.

Éste desató una carcajada.

—Yo no te miro de ningún modo. Eres tú quien ha elegido sentarse allí. Y no sé por qué, no me como a nadie. Tú litera es la de encima —indicó con un dedo hacia arriba.

—Déjalo ya, ¿te parece? Estoy terriblemente cansada y sudorosa, harta del bochorno este infernal y tengo hambre. Llevo todo el día gestionando mi salida de esta maldita ciudad y, para colmo, el tren llega con retraso, se me embarra el libro, arrastro una maleta que pesa como un cadáver y estoy hasta las narices de que estos tipos no me quiten los ojos de encima. Sólo me faltabas tú con esa sorna.

—Disculpa, no pretendía molestarte.

—Está bien, olvídalo —abrió el libro, ignorando otra vez más su intento de aproximación, y buscó la página por donde lo había dejado la última vez. No la encontraba, así que lo sacudió hacia abajo a ver si se desprendía el punto de libro—. Mierda, mierda por dos. ¡He perdido el punto! —inclinó la cabeza y se echó la mano a la frente. Hablaba en voz alta—. ¿Algo me va a salir bien hoy? Desde que llegué aquí todo es un traspié continuo.

—Ejem —se aclaró la voz—. Perdona si te interrumpo, pero lo habías dejado en la página sesenta y tres.

Ella reparó de verdad en él por primera vez, incrédula: en sus líneas recias, en sus ópalos celestes. Era rabiosamente atractivo.

—Cuando recogí el libro observé que estaba por esa página. Tranquila, que no pretendo meterme donde no me llaman. Me ha quedado claro que eres orgullosa, picajosa, testaruda y refunfuñona; además de guapa, claro.

—¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mí e insultándome? —se le encaró.

—¿Insultándote? ¿Has oído TODO lo que te he dicho?

—¡Sí!

—Pues no lo parece, intentaba ser imparcial.

—Pero, ¿quién te has creído que eres?

—¿Y tú por qué sólo te fijas en lo malo y no paras de quejarte? ¿Siempre llevas ese mono defensivo puesto?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —arrugó la expresión de su cara.

—Olvídalo. Y comprueba que lo dejaste por donde te he comentado.

La muchacha resiguió las páginas con la punta de un dedo hasta abrir el libro por donde él aseguraba. Leyó el primer párrafo, intentando recordar si ése era el último guardado en su memoria.

—Tienes razón, muy agudo —rebajó el tono.

—De nada —sonó él tajante.

El hombre abandonó la conversación y se abocó hacia la ventana, desazonado. Ella lo observó por última vez, sintiendo cierto remordimiento, aunque no osó decir nada más. Acto seguido se puso a leer respaldada contra la pared, procurando el espacio entre ambos. Soltó un bostezo que quiso menguar con el anverso de la mano, pero con al traqueteo de las vías su resistencia al sueño fue desapareciendo hasta quedarse dormida. El libro cayó sobre su regazo y la cabeza se le desplomó con lentitud sobre el hombro de su repentino compañero de viaje; éste, que la examinó desde la altura, inclinó pensativo los ojos sobre su esbozo sereno.


	2. Chapter 2

El paisaje había pasado de la abundancia de chabolas grises con pingajos por cubierta al verde intenso de los campos infinitos moteados por múltiples puntos de colores, que no eran otra cosa que los ropajes de las campesinas que trabajaban en los llanos de trigo. Había comenzado a llover otra vez, a cada momento con mayor intensidad, arreciando sobre el techo del vagón y repiqueteando en el cristal de la ventana. Un adolescente indio entró en el compartimento con dos cubos pendiendo de sus brazos, generando ruido al arrastrar la hoja de la puerta. Anunciaba atropelladamente su contenido.

—¿Quieren algo? —repitió, en hindi y en inglés, al ver a los dos ocupantes blancos.

El chaval mostraba un cubo con una variedad de bebidas de colores con etiquetas indescifrables, botellas de agua precintadas y alguna que otra lata de refresco a imitación de las marcas occidentales. En el otro, una multitud de empanadillas picantes, verduras fritas en harina de garbanzo y fruta para vender. La familia india pidió cuatro de cada y una botella de agua de litro.

—Disculpa, dame dos botellas de agua grandes, dos samosas y dos pakoras, por favor —pidió el hombre de ojos azules regulando el tono para no despertar a la muchacha—. ¿Tienes mangos o plátanos?

—Ambos.

—Pues dame dos de cada, por favor.

El chaval sacó todo lo que le había pedido, lo envolvió en papel de periódico y se lo intercambió por el precio estipulado.

—Gracias. _Namasté._

El indio, tras inclinar la cabeza para agradecérselo, desapareció de nuevo. Él dispuso la comida sobre la mesilla con una sola mano y pidió permiso al señor grueso con la mirada para poder ocupar enteramente el soporte, que en realidad era para uso común. No hubo problema en ello.

Al cabo del rato, la muchacha abrió lentamente sus párpados, despertando del sueño. Notó su posición acolchada sobre la fina tela que cubría la firme musculatura del brazo de alguien a quien no recordaba, así que, algo aturdida, guió sus pestañas hacia arriba con su rostro aún pegado a ese hombro desconocido. Descubrió la línea del mentón del hombre de ojos azules y barba rala al que hacía un rato había reprochado su ayuda, quien miraba por la ventana sin percatarse de ella. Súbitamente, dio un respingo y separó su cabeza, sin cejar todavía en su agarre.

—Perdona, no sé que ha pasado —se disculpó avergonzada.

Él giró lentamente la cabeza para atenderla.

—Te quedaste dormida y te echaste sobre mí. No quise despertarte.

—Lo siento —insistió.

—¿Me devuelves mi brazo? —alzó las cejas, condescendiente.

—Oh —se quedó estática, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su proximidad, ni de cómo sus uñas esmaltadas apretaban su antebrazo y se hendían en su camisa formando surcos de tela—. Sí, sí, claro. Perdona, estoy un poco somnolienta aún, no me doy cuenta de lo que hago —se ruborizó y lo soltó, apartándose también de él unos centímetros.

—No tiene importancia. ¿Tienes hambre? —sugirió con amabilidad.

—Mucho —y se echó la mano sobre el estómago—. No como desde esta mañana, lo del tren ha sido un lío. Me ha sentado bien, estaba realmente cansada e irritada. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo he estado dormida.

—Eso es cierto, hace un rato no había quien te hablara, no hacías más que escupir improperios —apuntó—. Has estado sobre mí cerca de hora y media. No está mal. Ya no sabía cómo ponerme para sostenerte sin molestarte. Se me estaba durmiendo el brazo y me apretabas con fuerza a intervalos. Supongo que mi hombro es cómodo, ¿no?

La muchacha agachó la cabeza; de alguna manera etendía que su exceso de confianza al dormirse sobre él no había sido justo tras su inicial trato displicente.

—He comprado samosas, pakoras y fruta. Elige lo que quieras —ofreció, trocando la conversación. No pretendía seguir incomodándola.

—No, no voy a comerme tu comida. Voy al vagón comedor —y se puso de pie, con la intención de salir del compartimento.

—No hay vagón comedor.

—¿Cómo que no hay vagón comedor? —se volteó para hablarle de frente—. ¿Y cómo se supone que comen los pasajeros?

—Como éste es un vagón de tercera clase, no hay tal servicio. Un chaval pasa cada par de horas ofreciendo comida y bebida: frutas y preparos locales. O cuando paras en una estación, puedes descender rápidamente del vagón, y, si tienes suerte, comprar algo en las paraditas del andén. Así funciona este país —se encogió de hombros.

—Vaya... —puso las manos en jarra y ausentó la mirada, pensativa.

—¿Y bien? —él volvió a mostrarle la comida que había comprado.

—¿Qué hay? —la muchacha se volvió a sentar a su lado con rapidez y asomó la cabeza sobre la mesa, tentativa, totalmente hambrienta, invadiendo su espacio y perfumando la nariz de él con el reguero de pelo ondulado que caía sobre su hombro derecho y que rozaba el cuello de su camisa.

—Pues... —necesitó parpadear un par de veces para enfocar su atención en la comida y olvidarse de su cercanía— hay samosas, que son unas empanadillas de hojaldre rellenas con especias, que pican muchísimo, verduras fritas en harina de garbanzo, que también pican, y, por si no te gustaran, he comprado fruta: plátanos y mangos. Están riquísimos.

—¿Has comprado esto pensando en mí? —frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso no te presté mi hombro? ¿Por qué diablos no iba a comprar comida para ti? Tú te tomaste primero el privilegio de elegir por mí al tomarme por tu almohada. ¿Me preguntaste antes? —le devolvió simpáticamente, con una mueca cómica. Se estaba divirtiendo de nuevo con el temperamento de aquella preciosa muchacha, que estaba casi encima de él y disparaba sus sentidos.

—Está bien, está bien. Voy a probar eso —señaló con el índice el papel de periódico—. ¿De verdad pica mucho?

—¿Me permites? —le pidió espacio con el cuerpo para desenvolver una de las samosas—. Toma —y se la cedió, elevándola delante de su cara—. Cuidado, porque, efectivamente, pica mucho. No te la comas de golpe.

—Veamos.

La muchacha la cogió de su propia mano, haciendo contacto en el proceso, e hincó los dientes en la masa. Comenzó a masticar con parsimonia, pero, al cabo de unos segundos, estalló.

—Joder, joder. Madre... de... Dios... ¡Cómo pica esto! —entrecortada y acalorada, se aventó el rostro con la palma de la mano y acumuló la comida en un moflete.

El hombre rió sonoramente. Los indios del compartimento lo acompañaban en su gracia con una sonrisa al ver a la atolondrada muchacha en un aprieto.

—Necesito agua, ¡no me lo puedo tragar! —echó la comida sobre el periódico, lo envolvió y lo arrojó sobre la mesa—. Agua, agua, agua —dio un salto de la litera y se encaramó al portaequipajes, donde tenía la bolsa, intentando alcanzarla sin éxito.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Buscar agua! ¡Me arde la boca! ¿Qué narices llevaba eso?

El hombre extendió su brazo y la sujetó por la muñeca. Con el otro le facilitó una de las botellas que había comprado junto a la comida y que estaba en el suelo, junto a sus pies. Él tiró de ella suavemente y la sentó otra vez a su lado.

—Toma, cálmate y bebe.

No contestó. Sólo asió la botella de un arrebato y comenzó a pelearse con el tapón, mordiendo el plástico protector sin conseguir desembarazarse de él.

—Anda, dame. Te peleas hasta con la botella de agua —se la arrebató ahora él, y, con total facilidad, la abrió con una mano y se la entregó.

La muchacha dio un trago a morro sobre la boquilla, buscando aliviar su lengua. La separó de sus labios y una gota de agua se desprendió de la comisura, descendiendo hacia la barbilla.

—Todavía me pica. ¿Qué llevaba eso? Es incomestible —mostró desagrado en su expresión.

—No seas exagerada —tendió su mano hacia la mandíbula de la muchacha y limpió el agua con su dedo pulgar a la vez que indagaba en sus pupilas. Ella no lo impidió, tan sólo se le encendieron las mejillas levemente y le clavó la mirada—. Están hechas con cebolla, guisantes, patata y especias. Pica bastante, pero no es para tanto. Exageras.

Ella apenas había escuchado su explicación. Simplemente se había fijado en su acción atrevida.

—¿Por qué me metes mano? —su mirada estaba cargada de desafío.

—Porque me da la gana —le respondió ligeramente áspero, imitando su inconformismo—. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que se preocupen por ti?

—Idiota.

—¡Hey!, deja de insultarme. Es la segunda vez en una tarde que me llamas así —se ofendió.

—Yo no te insulto, tú no dejas de mirarme el culo, y, ahora, me metes mano —se cruzó de brazos y de piernas y se recostó sobre la pared—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Come fruta, te sentará bien. Y deja de enfadarte como si fueras una niña pequeña. ¿Piensas ir así durante todo el trayecto? —le tendió un plátano—. Toma, te refrescará.

—Calla y déjame en paz —le sacó la lengua, fingiendo estar enfadada, y le quitó la pieza de fruta de la mano. Comenzó a pelarlo y paró un instante para echarle una mirada de reojo—. ¿Vas a dejar de inspeccionar todo lo que hago? — finalmente mordió la fruta con fruición.

—No sé, quizá es que llamas poderosamente mi atención. Eres... digámoslo de alguna manera... diferente —definió al fin con calidez y amabilidad—. Vamos, no seas peleona. Perdona, no quise hacerte enfadar.

—Está bien. Pero, la próxima vez que vayas a tocarme, pídeme permiso.

—Pues yo no voy a requerirte lo mismo. Mientras compartamos cubículo, échate sobre mi hombro cuantas veces quieras, tiquismiquis —contestó con simulada ironía. En realidad no le molestaba su carácter, era más bien un reto.

—Así lo haré —y alzó el rostro en suficiencia, evidentemente ahora jugando con él.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —el hombre se inclinó raudo, pasando por encima de ella, y agarró el libro, que estaba al lado de la muchacha. Lo abrió por la mitad. Sabía que la molestaría.

—¡Hey! ¡Deja de una vez de tomarte licencias! —se lo arrancó de las manos de un tirón—. Al menos, podrías pedir permiso.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo te llamas? ¿Esos ojos verdes tienen nombre o voy a seguir peleándome con doña desconocida? Te advierto que, hasta la próxima parada, queda toda la noche. Eso es lo mínimo que vamos a tener que aguantarnos.

—No te importa mi nombre —ella seguía masticando el plátano, con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas en posición defensiva, respaldada contra la pared.

—Dios, qué dificultosa eres. Está bien —el hombre extendió su antebrazo hacia ella y le ofreció su mano—. Me llamo Rick.

La muchacha suspiró cansinamente, y, tras pensárselo unos segundos, le devolvió el saludo, estrechándosela en reciprocidad.

—Kate.

—Bonito nombre —le guiñó un ojo con afabilidad.

—¿Ésa es tu única apreciación? —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tan bonito como la dueña.

Aquello arrancó una sonrisa de la muchacha.

—Veo que insistes en hacer que me caigas bien. Y te diré que tú tampoco estás nada mal —correspondió al fin, mordiéndose el labio, y le echó una mirada pícara de arriba abajo.

—Vaya con la señorita. Y parecía indefensa. Espera, espera —gesticuló con las palmas de las manos, poniéndolas por delante para detenerla—, ahora entiendo, finges estar enfadada para protegerte; sin embargo, en el fondo, estás deseando saber quién soy, conocerme.

La muchacha soltó una carcajada.

—Ni en tus sueños. No finjo nada. Realmente puedes ser molesto, eh —arrugó la nariz, burlona.

—Desde que estuviste esperando en el andén, sólo he pretendido ayudarte, y mira cómo me lo agradeces —su tono era casi teatral.

—Gracias. Pero puedo cuidarme sola —movió una mano negándole la mayor y se incorporó para desechar la cáscara de plátano sobre el papel de periódico.

Él resiguió la figura de sus piernas, que quedaban a la altura de sus ojos, disimulando el efecto que producía el esbozo de aquella muchacha en él. Su belleza le sobrecogía.

—¿Y qué haces en India? —cambió de posición y se sentó de espaldas a la ventana, con una pierna sobre la tarima y la otra sujeta al suelo, sin dejar de estudiar sus movimientos.

—Bien, dar una vuelta, conocer mundo. Lo que cualquier occidental puede hacer aquí. ¿Y tú?

—Soy escritor.

—¿Y? —elevó los hombros con indiferencia y se volvió a sentar.

—¿Cómo que "¿y?"?

—Que qué tiene que ver que seas escritor con estar en un tren que se dirige hacia el norte de India.

—Estoy aquí para recabar información para un nuevo texto. Además de estar interesado en el país, claro. Estilo Agatha Christie en el _Orient Express_.

—Suena bien. A mí me encanta leer.

—Ya lo he visto, no te despegas de ese libro. ¿Qué lees?

—Es un libro sobre un detective que va por ahí resolviendo casos y ayudando a la CIA. Me tiene muy enganchada, me encanta cómo escribe este tipo.

—¿Un detective? —abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Intentó echarle un vistazo a las tapas del libro pero se dio cuenta por segunda vez de que éstas estaban envueltas en papel de estraza.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué envuelves las tapas?

—Es más cómodo y limpio para viajar. Me irrita que se me doblen las puntas de los libros. Les tengo mucho cariño, así que procuro que no se estropeen.

—Oportuna decisión —se pausó—. Así que te gusta la novela negra...

—Sí. Y, además, va relacionado con a qué me quiero dedicar.

—¿Y a qué te quieres dedicar?

—Policía.

—¡Wow! Ya decía yo que no te andabas con rodeos. Me impresionas —su cara se distendió.

—Me lo tomaré como un cumplido —sonrió con sinceridad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró el revisor que hacía un rato estaba un par de vagones atrás.

—Los billetes, señores. Y les recordamos que hasta mañana no llegaremos a Jodhpur —explicó, nuevamente con un inglés imposible.

—La zona desértica. Tiene que ser precioso —apreció él.

—Sí, tienes razón. Estoy deseando verlo —a ella se le iluminó la mirada.

Ambos se levantaron para sellar sus billetes y volvieron a sentarse. El revisor desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿Hacia dónde vas? —preguntó con cautela.

—Hacia el norte, a donde quiera que sea, a donde me conduzca el camino. Indefinido.

—¿Empezaste el viaje aquí?

—Llegué a Mumbai hace un par de días. Pensaba estar algunos más, pero no inicié el viaje con buen pie. El calor sofocante, la lluvia pertinaz y la humedad mezclada con la sal del mar Arábigo me empezaban a agobiar. A eso, añádele las miradas intensas de los hombres por la calle, los niños que acechan y las mujeres que piden. Esta tarde estaba bastante molesta, cabreada. Entiendo la situación del país, puedo comprender que les parezca exótica o que represente un dólar andante para ellos, pero no puedo más, me ahogo. Hay una parte de este país que me parece maravillosa; otra, odiosa. Y tan sólo en un par de días. Veamos qué hay más allá de una gran ciudad —se hizo un silencio—. ¿Sabes qué dicen?

—Dime —la escuchaba con atención.

—Que, en India, si estás casada, te dejan en paz. En estos momentos desearía estarlo. Lo que más me incomoda es que se me coman con los ojos de manera tan descarada, o que me importunen en cualquier contexto para pedirme sexo o algo similar. ¿Qué demonios se han creído que soy estos tipos?

—No puedo culparlos —soltó aire, resignado—. Aunque es cierto que pueden ser pesados. Yo no tengo ese problema —sonrió totalmente comprensivo para con ella—. ¿Estás soltera?

—¿Tú qué crees? —le mostró sus dedos afilados, despojados de cualquier alhaja.

—Que a una mujer como tú no pueden faltarle pretendientes.

Ella lo miró con algo de reproche por ser tan insistente en halagarla.

—¿Tan bonita te parezco? Soy una chica del montón —tras una mueca de incredulidad, inspiró profundamente.

—Muchísimo, es normal que todos te miren: alta y esbelta, tez blanca, con el pelo frondoso e irisado, los ojos verde esmeralda, la ropa occidental ajustada sobre un una línea curva perfecta... ¿Has probado a colocarte un anillo? —sugirió con obviedad.

—¿Cómo? —ella puso su atención en sus palabras.

—Digo, que si has probado ponerte un anillo. No te va a evitar los problemas, pero puede que los amortigüe si demuestras que estás casada. Aunque, te advierto, la única manera de que te dejen en paz por estos lares es viajando con un hombre.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza y se fijó en sus ojos celestes, entornando los suyos con recelo.

—¿Por qué sabes tú todo eso? No tendrás una segunda o tercera intención con esta advertencia, ¿no? —ella se apartó de él, corriendo su cuerpo hacia el lado opuesto.

—Kate —acercó su mano a la suya y la asió en un caluroso apretón que pretendía transmitirle cercanía—, si quisiera acostarme contigo, cosa que llevo contemplando desde hace una tres horas, pero, oye, creo que es lógico y podrás perdonarme por sentirme atraído involuntariamente por una mujer así —elevó sus manos para indicar lo evidente sin señalarla—, y disculpa también mi sinceridad, te lo diría. Sólo te lo cuento porque llevo dos semanas en esta ciudad, así que he visto cómo funcionan, ¿de acuerdo? Como mujer, ésas son tus opciones: viajas sola y te atienes a las consecuencias, te haces la casada, cosa que sigue siendo difícil al ser occidental, o decides viajar con un hombre —soltó el agarre y giró su cuerpo para sentarse nuevamente de espaldas a la pared, dirigiendo la mirada al ocaso emborronado por las gotas de lluvia.

Tenía razón. Ella no pudo más que observarlo en silencio.

—Discúlpame. En ocasiones, tengo la sensación de que todo el mundo quiere algo de mí. Y no es sólo por esta situación: todos tenemos un pasado que pesa y determina. Entiendo lo que me dices. Así que... Gracias por la advertencia.

La muchacha se puso de pie y salió por la puerta del compartimento sin decir nada más.


	3. Chapter 3

Al volver al compartimento, la ausencia de luz sólo le permitía vislumbrar el contorno de las figuras opacas en la oscuridad. El sol se había puesto y las luces del cubículo se habían marchitado con la llegada de la noche. El silencio inundaba la estancia, roto cadenciosamente por el traqueteo de las ruedas metálicas del tren que se impulsaba a través de unas vías que se perdían en el horizonte. Se acercó a la escalera y tanteó con las manos para no estorbar el sueño de sus ocupantes, dispuesta a trepar hacia su incómodo refugio.

—Kate —un susurro la reclamó—. Cuando vuelvas a ausentarte de un compartimento, no te olvides de encadenar tu bolsa al portaequipajes, o incluso encima de tu litera a las barras de soporte. Especialmente en vagones de tercera clase. Cualquiera te lo podía haber sustraído. Y no dejes nada de valor.

Se detuvo en su ascenso, con un tacón sobre uno de los endebles peldaños. Miró hacia la esquina sin poder definir su cara.

—Está bien, perdona. Gracias por vigilar mi equipaje —devolvió.

—De nada. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Hincó las yemas de los dedos en la tarima azul que se suponía que iba a hacer de colchón durante toda la noche y, de un empujón, se encaramó con cierta dificultad. Una vez sobre la litera, se desató las botas y las olvidó junto a la pared donde daban sus pies. Se desabrochó el pantalón para aflojar la cintura, ya que era imposible cambiarse la ropa en aquella estrechez, acomodó su bolso a modo de almohada y se estiró para poder conciliar el sueño; pero era complicado. La rigidez de la tarima, la aspereza de la funda de plástico que la cubría y su bolso lleno de objetos poco maleables no permitían una mínima comodidad. Al menos no para ella, que era el primer tren destartalado que cogía y estaba acostumbrada a la frescura de su cama acolchada, a las sábanas blancas de algodón de su modesto piso de Nueva York. Al poco empezó a cambiar de posición cada pocos segundos con evidente molestia, intentando averiguar qué parte de su cuerpo podría amoldar para que fuera menos doloroso para su espalda. Ni siquiera había reparado en que, para un largo viaje, hubiera sido oportuno traerse una manta y un cojín: claro que tampoco sabía qué le iba a deparar aquel periplo, así que se ajustaría a las sorpresas del camino. Finalmente se acurrucó junto a la pared, con las piernas ligramente flexionadas y la larga cabellera desparramada sobre la tarima, cayendo ésta en cascada por el filo debido a la escasez del soporte.

De súbito, se le erizó el vello del brazo ante el tacto frío de una piel suave, pasando del encogimiento a la tranquilidad tras oír una voz remisa ya conocida tras su cuello desnudo.

—Kate, perdona.

Ante su persistencia en acercarse, ella cerró los párpados con mansedumbre y ahondó la respiración. No se había percatado hasta entonces, cuando el silencio y la negritud de la estancia le empujaron a conectar los adormecidos sentidos, pero la masculinidad envolvente de los afeites de aquel tipo la embargaban agradablemente. Se estimulaba incluso al recoger el aroma de su proximidad: era una mezcla a limpieza masculina con notas especiadas. Abrió los ojos y giró su cuerpo para mirarlo, apartó el bolso y sujetó la cabeza con el brazo anclado por el codo contra la superficie.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? Intentaba dormir —respondió casual.

Ambos rostros conectaron, y sus miradas iluminadas destellaban ante la escasa claridad de las luces apostadas en los flancos de las vías que, esporádicamente, bañaban la estancia al atravesar cada estación muerta.

—No mientas: no puedes dormir. Te oigo dar vueltas todo el rato —él agrandó los ojos, dilatando las pupilas para evocar las líneas de su cara.

—Procuro. Esto está bastante duro, así que mañana seguro que me dolerá todo.

—Lo sé. Por eso era... Mira, yo tengo una manta, y también una almohada pequeña. Las llevo siempre en mis viajes. ¿Quieres?

—¡No! —espetó queda—. Cómo crees que iba a dormir contigo allá abajo, si apenas quepo aquí. Además, intentarías aprovecharte de mí.

—No seas tonta, no te estoy diciendo que te vengas conmigo— apoyó sus codos en la arista de la litera y surcó con los dedos su pelo con evidente frustración—. Te estoy ofreciendo mis cosas para que puedas conciliar el sueño, yo ya... me estoy acostumbrando —mintió.

—No, gracias.

—Vamos, que de verdad no me importa.

—No, en serio: son tus cosas. No vas a quitarte tu comodidad para dármela a mí. No sería justo. Y, ahora, me voy a dormir. Si no, mañana no habrá quien visite nada —se volvió a dar la vuelta contra la pared y apretó los labios amagando una sonrisa. Encontraba cierto gusto en que el atractivo escritor se preocupara de ella. Aunque mantenía su dureza para con él, sabía intuitivamente que él insistiría.

—¡Qué cabezona eres! —masculló.

Bajó a su catre y atrapó la manta y la pequeña almohada con las dos manos, más bien molesto; se aupó otra vez y colocó ambas piezas encima de la tarima, por detrás de ella. No se daba por vencido.

—Bien, tú eliges. Yo me quedaré una y, tú, la otra. Te tapas, te acolchas la cabeza o haces lo que quieras, pero te la quedas, y no se hable más —su mirada estaba fija en el hombro de ella, en la curva del cuello. A pesar de estar cansado de la resistencia de la muchacha, esperó pacientemente su reacción.

Y ella correspondió; se volteó.

—Está bien —escondió una risita—, me quedo tu manta.

La muchacha colocó su mano encima de la de él y la deslizó con suavidad hasta llegar a la punta de sus falanges, tanteándolo. Tras una pausa, se guió hasta la manta, la asió y tiró de ella para esconderla tras su espalda: jugaba con él, divertida. Él clavó sus ojos indginados en los suyos y frunció el ceño.

—¿Te estás burlando de mí? ¡Sabías que insistiría! Te estás aprovechando de las buenas intenciones de un... —inició entre dientes.

—Sí, sabía que insistirías —Kate acercó sus dedos afilados, le atrapó el mentón con descaro y lo atrajo hacia ella—. Gracias, eres todo un caballero —se aproximó cautivadora a su mejilla hirsuta y la acarició con sus labios carnosos. Se separó y buscó su mirada, perfilando una sonrisa traviesa—. Realmente estás muy bueno, Rick.

Tras la evidente provocación, ella recuperó su posición inicial con lentitud, recreándose en sus movimientos: mostró la exuberancia de su cadera, la tenue concavidad de su cintura, para finalmente ofrecerle la espalda y abrazar la manta con las piernas. El escritor se quedó confuso, sin saber qué decir o si quizá meterle mano allí mismo. No tenía forma de identificar un patrón de comportamiento en ella, aunque tenía claro que le había cogido la medida en tan sólo una tarde. La muchacha sabía que él se sentía atraído hasta el extremo de importarle lo que le ocurriera, de querer protegerla, y parecía tomar ventaja de ello.

Tras unos segundos observándola, entre enfadado por su posición vulnerable y enajenado por la pulsión sexual, guió sus ojos desde la base de su espalda, cuyo pantalón aflojado dejaba entrever el borde de su ropa interior, hasta la culminación de su espina en su frágil nuca. Se echó lentamente sobre su angular hombro despojado de ropa, posó sus labios con ternura y la besó durante unos instantes, recorriendo la curvatura con cálido aliento hasta llegar a su oído.

—Estás perdonada, pero no vuelvas a hacerme algo así, te lo ruego. Yo tamién soy un hombre, así que no voy a poder contenerme siempre.

Ella se aferró a la manta, protegiéndose de su propia exaltación. Apretó los párpados, extasiada, intentando contenerse, y esperó a que él se tumbara finalmente en su litera, a que la tensión sucumbiera ante el sueño, hasta la mañana siguiente.


End file.
